InterruptionsChrisDarren
by Hikaru-Hitachiin26
Summary: Chris and Darren have been dating a while, what happens when they are alone. M/M Oneshot kind of ..Uh I'm terrible at descriptions.


OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, this is purely fan made. I make no profit by putting it up.

P.S. Excuse the grammar mistakes this came straight from rp between myself and DSilverfox. No editing. Sorry, so if you have something to say about please do not. Just enjoy

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A disbelieving pair of eyes stared across the room at the full-length mirror that rest there, gazing back in a nearly mocking sense. Were they serious? As if the majority of the previous outfits weren't horrible enough, Chris was standing there, feeling more self conscious than he had in a long while.

Just when he thought he couldn't fit into pants any tighter, here he was, feeling more like he were wearing tights than pants. They hid nothing. Absolutely nothing. He blushed, staring still at himself with mixed emotion. Luckily enough, he was wearing a black kilt over the pants, but unlucky was the fact that the way the damned material lay, each step he took or the moment he would sit, it would fall open to reveal the ever obvious fact that yes, he was male, and yes, the tightness of the underlying material did everything to scream that to the world.

Sighing, he hesitantly turned to make his way toward the door, trying to will his blush away. What was Darren going to say or think, he wondered silently as he reached forward toward the door, getting momentarily distracted by the loose and slightly flowing material of his sleeve. At least that was comfortable...

Moving out into the hallway, he glanced around as if trying to go unnoticed, even though in the longrun it would be pointless considering he worked with several other people who would eventually see the costume and just how it formed to him.

Chris muttered to himself, unconsciously trying to shift his kilt to cover more all the while annoyed and embarrassed curses about 'Kurt Hummel' and his 'damn fashion' left his lips.

Darren's eyes instantly sought out Chris' he was curious on what type of outfit they put him in today, there was nothing more exhilarating than seeing what Ryan and the dressing room ladies put him in this time. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground as he saw what the other was wearing.

Amber nudged Darren softly "Hey what's with the look. That is normal." she said as she walked over to Chris. "Damn, those are tight..." Darren swallowed the lump in his throat for his eyes were roaming over Chris' frame.

Blushing visibly, he tried to play it off, reaching up to lightly touch his hair with a hand on his hip. "Oh really? I thought they were stunning..." He teased, giving a low and embarrassed chuckle. "I'm glad we already had dance rehearsal though. They're hard enough to walk in."

Darren faintly murmured something about they really were stunning, before placing a piece of Toast into his mouth so that he couldn't talk, blushing gently his eyes stayed looking past Chris. Amber laughed softly, "So asking you to do the single ladies dance is out?"

Chris gave her the 'look', all sense of humor sliding from his face. "That request is always out." He said before his wide smile returned, nudging her lightly. His teal eyes slipped up to look at Darren, feeling his heart do a flip. "Are you ready to join us crazies?" He asked, smiling softly at him. It was the beginning of shooting the final season today, which meant Darren, or rather, 'Blaine Anderson' would be joining with the main cast.

Chuckling at Chris, Darren pondered a reply to him, "Do I have to wear what you are?" Raises a brow questioningly, "Cause if so, I dont know if I am ready." he said eyeing the other up and down trying to hide a blush.

Blushing deeper, he glanced down at himself. "No, unfortunately for me i'm the only one who normally has to endure this cruel punishment."

"I'm sure that is cruel...But you look wonderful in it. Maybe you should wear it friday." he said softly, they had just set up a date since they've established they have feelings for one another. Smirking softly at him he held out his elbow for the other to take. "Onward?

Shooting him a playful glower, his heart flipped, looping his arm with the other. "You would like that, wouldn't you."

"Oh I would, that is why I suggested it." he smiled softly, his other hand moved to hold onto Kurts hand.

Unable to refrain from smiling, he wove their fingers together before speaking low, "You know, Neither of us are in the scene they're shooting this morning. We could always wait in my trailer while they shoot.."

Smiling softly at the other, "Oh dear, skipping on work,...sounds wonderful.." Flipping them around he tugged Chris out of the studio down the way to his trailer

Gasping softly at the sudden tug, he laughed softly, following the other, grip on his hand tightening a bit.

"do you lock it?" he asked softly , chuckling at him tugging gently, smiling at him.

"You can if you want to." he smirked faintly, unable to help the gesture.

Chuckling softly at the other, "Iwas more of talking about do you lock it upon leaving." he said as the approached the door of the others trailer.

"Oh.." he blushed, eyes instantly shifting away as he mentally kicked himself. "No, I don't really keep too much in here aside from a mountain-size stack of diet coke."

Chuckles softly he opened the door and pulled him into him, smiling at Chris(still dressed as Kurt.)) "Oh you should always lock it, Chris."

Chris quirked a brow at him, hopping onto the couch and watched the other boy carefully. "I have a feeling my mom would love you."

"Oh, cause I keep you careful?"He asked softly watching him with gentle hazel golden eyes.

"Something like that." He smiled, fidgeting in his place a bit , the kilt falling open to reveal his pants as he sat. "Hopefully things won't go too long today."

Blushing his eyes instantly drifted down the others legs, licking his lips. "How did you even get into those pants?" he raised a brow staring at him.

"Carefully..." he laughed, eyes dropping to them, fingertips running over his thigh a bit. "After two years, you get used to things like this though."

Shivering softly watching Chris closely, Fingers moving fast to hold the others hand, squeezing his fingers gently smiling at him. "So what shall we do, Mr. Colfer."

Smiling brightly, he quirked a brow. "Well, Mr. Criss, what would you like to do? Like I said, I don't really have much in here other than my...speaking of which, do you want a drink?"

"No, not right now, thank you." he said gently, stroking over his fingers smiling gently. "How did you sleep.?"

"I..." he began, eyes falling to the other's hands before brushing his thumb overtop the other's hand. "I've been distracted a lot lately."

"What have you been distracted with?" he asked softly looking at the other smiling at him faintly concerned.

Chris seemed to ponder for a moment, opening his mouth to speak, only to close it again with a smile and shook his head. "Nothing. Uhm, so you got to visit your family last week? How was that? How's your brother?"

"Nu-uh, Chris tell me what you've been distracted." Darren asked in a soft tone.

Blushing hotly, he swallowed shakily, refusing to make eye contact. "If I said 'basic teen-related hormones' would you leave it be?"

Shaking his head softly he watched the other, "No, I wouldnt." smiling softly at him.

"Darren," he looked down at their hands again, brows furrowing faintly in thought. "I've been wondering something. I've never really..been in a relationship before...How soon is too soon to...'explore' a bit?"

"I dont really know, as soon as both of the people are comfortable to explore." he said gently, squeezing the others hands before moving to kneel between the others legs looking up at him.

Eyes finally lifting to meet his, his heart flipped. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to..go further.." he blushed harder.

"Well I"d be lying if I said I didnt want to go further." he said softly fingers moving up onto theothers cheeks.

Feeling his heart flutter more, he smiled, letting out a breath of relief as he leaned into the touch, turning his head to kiss Darren's palm slowly.

Smiling at the other he leaned into the others soft kiss on his palm, leaning up he captured his lips holding onto him close

Eyes instantly falling shut, he leaned forward in turn to apply more pressure to the kiss, hand squeezing his a bit.

Sighing softly, fingers moving up into Chris' hair holding him close he pulled him slowly up to stand so there was a better way for them to kiss.

Moaning faintly into the kiss, his arms moved to rest on his shoulders a moment before slipping fully around his neck, shifting closer to him.

Sighing happily he slowly started to say Chris' hips, fingers moving about his waist holding onto him tightly purring gently onto his lips, gently pushing his tongue against his bottom lip

Lips parting, he tilted his head slightly, his own brushing faintly over the other's lips, biting back a sound of approval.

Shivering he pulled the other closer to him, tongue moving out timidly touching the faintly younger males.

Blushing, he rolled his tongue softly against the other's before nipping faintly in curiosity.

Gasping shakily he pushed Chris faintly against the nearest wall/counter, kissing him deeper.

Gasping sharply, he slid his tongue into the other's mouth, arching against him slightly, shuddering with how little of a barrier the pants offered again Darren's hips.

Moaning out softly his fingers moved curiously to touch where he felt something hard move against his own hips touching him slowly he blushed realizing what he was touching, teeth gently nipping the others tongue.

Chris tensed, breath hitching though not moving away, a shuddery and near pitiful moan heard from the back of his throat as his fingers gripped Darren's shoulders tightly for a moment before sliding down along his chest.

Shuddering, Darren moaned into the others mouth, tongue probe(hehe I used probe in our rp) deeper into his mouth swirling slowly to taste every inch of his mouth. "Mm." he purred fingers wrapping about the bulge faintly-

Giving out a startled mewl, his hand instantly moved behind him to rest on the wall in attempt to brace himself, only for his quivering knees to give in gradually, frame melting down the wall as he pulled the other down as well until both were seated, hips arching faintly.

Grabbing about the others waist he pulled him towards the bed, shivering with a pleasant sensation of pleasure rushing through him, whimpering gently he slowly laid the other down so he could hold him closer, kissing him still.

Stumbling after him, he leaned against him, tongue battling with his for dominance as his entire body heated dangerously.

Groaning he pushed the other onto his back and pinned him down faintly with his own frame, shivering at the sudden rush of heat through his body.

Rolling up against him, he gasped into his mouth, his body having fully reacted by now as he shuddered. "Mmn.."

Moaning shakily he tried to roll against him a bit more, shaking as he did so, blushing vivid on his cheeks.

Hips giving a light thrust, he pulled from the kiss to breathe, tilting his head back with a shaky moan.

Moaning out softly, whimpering gently, rolling against him as he started to kiss down the others neck slowly, shaking.

Chris shuddered, groaning to the unbearable tightness of his pants, mentally cursing them coinciding with his hormones. His fingers wove into the other boy's hair as he fought for breath, brows knitted to the sensation.

Fingers moving down a bit to stroke along his bulge loving the feeling that he was making the other so hard, whimpering he held onto him tighter.

"Oh God..." Chris let out a broken moan, trying to force his voice low and calm regardless the fact that his hormones were sparking low in his stomach and his hips arched to try and feel more.

Moaning softly at the other he pushed his shirt up faintly, touching over his skin, whimpering softly.

Shifting more, Chris moved to kiss the side of the other's neck, hands falling to roll down his back, along his sides and over his butt slightly.

"Oh, chris." he moaned gently into his ear, holding him closer, shivering with want, whimpering softly, hips rolling against him more an more.

Chris' breathing hitched, hips thrusting upwards against his in turn, grinding and shuddering, whimpering and moaning to the new sensations he'd never had before as the heat swelled low in his gut.

Moaning gently at the others touch he moved against him a bit more, shaking visibly his teeth ran down along his neck kissing and nipping him.

"Darren..." The younger of the two breathed out, fingers slipping beneath the other's shirt and upward along his chest, reveling in the feel of the other.

rolling against the other he tried to push against him a bit more, whimpering thickly, holding onto him tight, shaking pleasurably.

"God-can't take this-" Chris gasped sharply, hands tugging down without warning to tug harshly at the other's pants, unlatching them and slipping his hand inside boldly to wrap around him.

Gasping out thickly with a soft silent cry into the others touch bold and unexpected, fingers nearly digging bruisingly into the others hips. "I...we...Chris.." he moaned he tried to move his hand to tug down the others pant hating how tight they were

Groaning faintly in discomfort at the tight fabric, he shuddered, biting his lip as his fingers worked along his length.

"Chris...Help me .." he moaned in his ear pulling his pants down a bit more, whimpering shakily.

"Are you sure-" he blushed scarlet, reluctantly pulling his hand away from the other long enough to hesitantly bring his hand to his own pants, working them open enough to wiggle down his hips.

"God yes." he moaned moving down to kiss along his lower stomach, push his pants down with Chris, wanting to kissmore of him. to explore everywhere, to make the other a wanton mess.

Shivering hotly, his breath caught in his throat, suddenly feeling exposed and vulnerable though is body was obviously begging for more, hard beneath the other's actions. "Oh Darren.."

Shivering he pulled the other out and suckled instantly onto his tip, moaning shakily at the taste.

Crying out sweetly, his hands instantly grasped into his hair, unconsciously clinging to him. "Ah!"

Shuddering he was suddenly flush with pleasure and want, rolling against him moaning sweetly.

"Darren.." he swallowed hard, trying to calm himself, biting his lower lip harshly.

Moaning softly his fingers moved along the others stomach, whimpering softly , tongue moving along his slitted entrance

Shuddering lightly, the younger of the two trembled in the sensations, eyes closed tightly as he fought for breath. Chris reached down, touching the back of Darren's head for a moment before forcing his hands away to grasp his hands, squeezing there.

Mewling sweetly he pulled back just barely on his length to suck his tip fingers moving to grab Chris' and place them back in his hair as if telling him it was alright, before he opened his mouth and bobbed all the way down onto his length.

Crying out sharply, his hips jerked upward, fingers weaving into Darren's hair with a silent plea, precum forming onto his tip.

Darren purred around his length he started to bob down onto him faster and harder, tongue never leaving his slitted entrance wanting his taste, salty bitter, and yet so sweet.

"Oh god...please don't stop...!" His voice was trembling, every muscle quivering with every movement the other gave, knowing that at any moment he would be thrown overboard as his fingers fisted the black curled at the back of the other's head.

His lips latched hard onto his tip, sucking him more vigiorously. Moaning softly on his length he started to move up and down onto him. His fingers moved to pinch the others small buds under his shirt wanting.

Amber sang softly the song she had just sang in shooting room, she walked up to the trailer to try to find Chris and Darren, knocking on the door.

Partially in ecstasy, partially in attempt of response, Chris gasped out, eyes snapping over and shifting toward the door. "Yes-" he flushed hotly, vaguely aware of just how erotic his voice sounded at that moment, trying to still his hips and whimpered as he tried to tug Darren away from his member, unable to hide the series of gasps and moans that were leaving his lips.

Darren wasnt stopping his movements quickened and sucked harder tongue relentlessly rolling over his tip, fingers moving to play with his sacs.

Amber knocked again not hearing the other fully, "Chris?" she called through the door, turning the handle finding it locked.

Breath hitching, his eyes rolled back in pleasure as his muscles began to spasm and twitch, the swollen heat that had grown was becoming unwound, and suddenly he didn't care anymore that his friend was at the door, let alone the fact she could probably hear everything that was going on. His fingers gripped almost painfully tight at Darren's hair now, hips rolling up jerkily begging for the release he felt tugging at his middle.

Darren moaned gently about his length he continued the same pace on his length, one hand playing with his sacs, the other about the base of his length pumping him as he sucked hard onto his tip. The older male wanted the other release, and he hated that Amber was at the door knocking, calling out for Chris.

Suddenly tensing, his lips parted on a sweet sound of release as the heat burst in waves of tremors and sensation, crying out shakily as he came hard and long, back arched and hands unconsciously holding the other to him.

Gasping he swallowed everything the other gave him, panting thickly with pleasure, trying to hold onto him tighter, licking him clean he slowly pulled off of his length, wrapping an arm about him, sighing happily. "Delicious." He purred softly.

Amber however didnt find it funny, her knocks became harder. "CHRIS! I heard you cry! what is going on!" She yelled rattling the door handle again

"Ohmygod" Chris forced himself out of his daze, running a hand through his messy hair, a vivid blush on his cheeks as he sat up, scooting off of the bed on quivering legs as he tried to find his pants. "Just a sec, Amber!"

murmurs softly about Chris looked better without his pants, as he handed him the skin tight clothing. Sneakily he asked Chris, "Have a horror film, I'll skip to the middle to and say that you screamed cause of the part we were at." he said gently wrapping an arm about the others waist, fingers running along his length slowly, smirking.

Chris tensed heavily, feeling his member twitch slightly, eyes widening as he watched Darren's hand, swallowing shakily and pointing to the side closet. "In there.."

Smiling he kissed behind the others ear moving to grab a movie and put it in, turning it to a scary scene, sitting down on the bed pretending to look impatient, smiling loving being able to act. Amber outside was waiting impatiently

Finally having the offending material back resting comfortably on him, Chris sighed and made his way to the door, hoping he was presentable enough in appearance before opening it. "Hey" He smiled, brows lifting in a friendly manner.

Amber had her hands on her hips watching him with gentle curious eyes. "why did it take you so long!" she exclaimed walking in, seeing Darren there.

"Hey, You interrupted a horror film." he said to her, looking at her like he was disappointed. Which he was but not cause of the film.

Chris gave his best sweet smile directed at her, an apologetic expression upon his face. "Sorry, it was really distracting. I've never seen this one before."

Smiling at Darren, Amber nodded, "I am sorry, but the crew is asking for you two to be on set." she said softly. Darren was counting back from a hundred trying to calm himself.

Swallowing shakily, Chris shot the other an apologetic look, his own cheeks still flush from the earlier activities, unconsciously staring at Darren's lips. "Oh...Yeah, we'll be right there." He said almost dazed.

Amber nodded softly, before walking out of Chris' trailor back to the shoot. Smiling at him, Darren moved forward kissing him gently, "we better go." he said softly at him.

Blushing gently, he leaned closer to press their lips together a bit more firmly, hand lifting to touch his cheek. "That was..."

"mm, It was." he purred gently, kissing the other softly, wrapping an arm about his waist tugging him slowly out of the trailer.

OoOo Later that night OoOo

Stretching his arms, Chris sighed, grateful to finally be back in his comfortable t-shirt and jeans as he shifted into his car. Pulling his phone out to check the time, he was suddenly grateful he lived just a few minutes away. It was nearing 2am but luckily for him, they weren't due to be in until the afternoon.

Seeing that the younger male was heading off, he moved up on the care rather creepily knocking on his driver side window, flashlight in his eyes, he was in a police outfit having wanted to take the other to a costume "party". though it was only going to be a party for two.

Chris stared for several moments, mouth open and closing as if not knowing what to say before rolling down his window. "So sorry officer, did I do something to offend?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Smiling down at Chris he clicked off his flashlight, "Sir, I need you to step out, I have some assumption that you have something illegal on your person due to your stalling of your answer response." he said stepping back waving the other out of the car.

Smirking faintly to himself, he set his phone down as he moved to get out of the car, lifting his hands to place them behind his head, unable to refrain from giving a devious look. "Does that mean you're going to strip search me?" He teased, though wasn't actively serious.

"Oh I was planning it." he said softly pushing Chris against the door, knee moving to between his legs to spread his legs fingers moving down his waist and thighs then up against along his inner thigh.

Gasping, a thick blush spread across his face as he hadn't honestly expected the other to do anything of the sort, a heavy shudder running through him as his body reacted slightly. "I see that..."

Smiling brightly he leaned against the others back whispering his ear, "Feels like you may have...a...pistol.." he smirked gently fingers moving along the others length slow and teasingly.

Chris' breathing hitched in his throat, unconsciously leaning back into the other a bit. "Darren...do you want to come over?" he asked shakily, forcing his eyes to remain opened.

Fingers slipping into his pants, he smiled gently, "I thought you'd never ask." he mewled sweetly holding the other close, sighing happily, breathing gently into his ear.

Moaning faintly, he reached down to try and open his door clumsily. "Get in.."

"I am in." he smirked softly nipping the others ear gently.

Swatting at him, he shuddered and melted into his seat, taking in a deep breath, muttering something about 'so much for sleep'

Sliding into the drivers seat he started to lightly stroke his length as he buckled up smiling brightly at the other, smiling.

Groaning thickly, he tugged the other's hand away by the wrist, free hand fumbling with his keys.

"Keys please." he said softly, holding out the hand that had just been stroking him, seeing a small bit of precum he licked it off his fingers, purring.

Blushing hard, he watched the hand and slowly handed over the keys, feelings shivers run through him as his free hand dropped to press against his groin, mentally willing himself calm. "You remember how to get there?"

"Oh yes...and have I mentioned perfecting my one handed driving.' he said softly turning on the car driving slowly out of the spot, Fingers moving once again down under the others fingers to rub along his length through his pants slowly

Groaning faintly, he tried to push the other's hand away, squirming, mentally grateful he was no longer in costume.

Smiling at the other he slipped his fingers into his pants wrapping his fingers about his length rather firmly stroking him.

Letting out a low groan, he practically melted into the seat, letting out a moan of approval, unconsciously arching the sensation. "Nng.."

Fingers tightening he started to rub against his length thumb moving along his slitted entrance as he drove out of the corner of his eye he was watching Chris.

Breath catching, he bit his lip hard before his eyes snapped open, without warning leaning down to mouth at the other's crotch through his pants.

Groaning out thickly he tried to push the other away from his crotch, whimpering thickly with pleasure, hips jerking. "I'm driving Chris."

"Don't care." He spoke low and mumbled against the spot, applying more pressure with his mouth.

"I need to concentrate."he moaned softly fingers tightening about his length a bit harder pumping him.

Groaning lowly, his fingers tugged down his zipper, reaching in to touch him.

Gasping out shakily he swirved nearly all the way off the road, due to this was the first time the other had actually touched him, moaning out thickly he got back on the road and moved in a straight line.

"You're beautiful.." Chris breathed, shifting to kiss the other's tip gently.

Gasping his hips jerked softly at the sensation that rushed through his entire frame. "Chris"

Blushing, he glanced up at the other briefly before hesitantly slipping his tongue over the other's slit, lips latching onto him lightly to suckle there.

Letting out a sharp cry his fingers went into the others hair and pulled him off, "Please..love..wait.." he panted out thickly

Swallowing shakily, he leaned back to watch him, licking the hint of the other from his lips. "What's wrong?"

"I cant drive if you are doing that..." shaking visibly holding onto the other whimpering thickly, length twitching begging for more

"Darren..." he began, eyes flickering with an unreadable expression. "I think i'm ready to...be with you." he shifted, eyes falling to his hands now in his lap.

"Chris..thats a huge leap." he whispered wrapping his arms about the others shoulders pulling him closer.

"I want to...Obviously if you do I mean...Yeah, i'm nervous...i've never been with anyone before...I know you have, so I know you might be disappointed, but..." he shifted closer against him a bit, still looking down.

The arm wrapped about Chris' shoulder went right around to cover his mouth. "Chris, I want to, I'm nervous, and I could never be disappointed, you are amazing."

"I might find a way to trip over you." he teased lightly, mumbling into his hand.

"Oh then I'd fall on you and..bam...love fest." smiles teasing the other leaning and nipping his ear softly

Shuddering to the nip, he rolled his eyes, shifting closer still before without warning moving to nip along the side of his neck, suckling hard at a spot.

moaning thickly he kept the other closer but was able to stay on the road this time, having not as large of a distraction.

Moaning gently on his neck, his tongue rolled lightly over the spot, groaning at the taste and rubbed against the other a bit. "mm..."

Starting to pull into the lot, he pulled Chris on top of him so he had better access moaning out shakily, whimpering with pleasure.

"Bed..." He whispered, teeth grazing along his neck wickedly, mewling there.

Turning the car off he slid out of the car arm tightly about Chris' waist to hold him up carrying him to the apartment to the bed laying him down onto his back.

Moaning faintly, his arms looped around his neck to drag him down into a kiss, eyes fluttering shut in bliss to the closeness.

Shivering he pulled away from the other to move out of the room and lock the door so no one entered, moving back down onto the bed before the other could really move he pulled him up fully so his head met the pillow, kissing him slowly.

"Darren..." He whispered the name as a prayer, sighing in contentment, savoring the feel of the other's lips.

Shivering visibly with love and devotion he carefully slid between the others legs. "Chris...for when..we do..condoms?"

"Everything like that is in..." he motioned faintly toward the nightstand drawer, blushing scarlet.

Smiling he looked down at the other raising his brow. "Good to know you are prepared." he said softly, reaching for the nightstand.

"Shows you I had faith that we'd stay together..." He blushed thought smirked, quirking a brow at him.

"Mm, it does." smiles gently leaning down to kiss him deeply pulling condoms out and onto the bed.

Chris felt his blush deepen greatly, eyes fluttering shut as his lips parted slightly for the other, arms looping around him to pull him closer before his fingers moved to unbutton Darren's shirt.

"Mm, is..lube.." he said blushing brightly, he had never been with a man before, this would be a whole new experience for him. Biting his bottom lip nervously he leaned back for the other.

"There's some in there..." he mumbled. His heart was thundering almost violently in his chest, taking mental note of the blush on Darren's cheeks as he pushed the man's shirt open and off of his shoulders, sighing contently at the sight.

Moaning out thickly, blushing brightly at him, he moved up a bit hips faintly rubbing against Chris' as he grabbed a tube slowly, setting it on the bed as well. Goosebumps along his skin as his shirt was opened.

Shuddering faintly, Chris wet his lips a bit, feeling his mouth run dry. His fingers lowered, feeling over the exposed skin with a shiver of pleasure just from being able to touch, and leaned back then on his elbows to bring his mouth to the other's chest.

Gasping softly he shivered visibly with pleasure he tried to pull away from the others teasing touch, feeling so very turned on already his skin was sensitive to the touch. Blushing brightly he leaned down to kiss along his neck.

Leaning back once more, he tilted his head to the side with a purr of a sound, eyes fluttering shut and pulse thrumming hard beneath his skin. "Oh.."

Shivering he pushed Chris down onto his back, lightly running his finger down his bakc.

The younger of the two shivered pleasantly, fingers touching the other's cheek sweetly before pulling their lips together once more, a bit more need in this kiss yet still keeping it relaxed for the most part. He arched to brush against the other, silently wishing clothing hadn't been an issue at the moment.

Darren moved his fingers down to the hem of his shirt, lifting him up so he could push his shirt up, fingers instantly sliding up into his shirt touching along his chest.

Moaning low and sweetly, his back arched to the touch, lifting his arms to rid of the shirt with a shiver, though loving the touch. "Kiss me..." He whispered, eyes dropping to the other's lips again.

flinging the offensive material his lips instantly latched onto Chris' loving the sensation, moaning softly at him. "Chris.." he held onto him tightly feeling his chest before moving down to press his bare chest shirt skidding on the others sides so that there was skin to skin connection.

Parting his lips, his tongue brushed the man's lower lip gently, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, panting faintly.

Moaning softly his tongue moved along Chris' shaking with pleasure wanting more of him, whimpering thickly.

Moaning for more, he thrust his hips faintly, letting out a startled gasp at the feeling, hands moving down once more to the hem of his pants.

Groaning shakily he pulled the others hands up pinning them above him as his free hand moved down to stroke along his length.

"Darren..." he breathed out, arching his back and mewling sweetly for the other. "Gods I want you.."

Moaning shakily, "Chris, I want you."he whispered shakily with pleasure, pushing him fully onto his back moving his fingers down to try to pull his pants slowly down.

The boy lifted his hips for the other, reaching down to help, feeling his heart racing, knowing no one had every fully seen all of him before.

Pulling his pants down his legs rather quickly blushing brightly, he moaned at the sight. "wow you are...beautiful."

"Really...?" He smiled shyly, sitting up and reaching to trail a single digit down along his chest with a devious look. "You know what else?"

Shivering softly moaning thickly at the ppleasure that slid through his entire frame, trying to pull him closer."Yes really..and I do want to know."

Chris leaned up to trace his tongue faintly along the shell of the other's ear before suckling on the lobe wickedly, whispering heated on his ear. "I'm yours.."

Moaning he shuddered visibly withp leasure goosebumps sliding over his skin fully, shakily his fingers moved down along his length pumping the other slowly.

He nipped the lobe with his teeth, tilting his head to latch onto the side of his neck, suckling hard and yet slowly, purring against his skin and giving soft rolls of the hips.

Moaning out shakily with pleasure he tried to pull away from the other feeling how Chris' touch was affecting him.

Leaning back once more, he reached down to pull the other's pants down as best he could, trembling faintly, muscles tense and body fully prepared for the other's touch.

Moving off of the bed he slid his pants from his own form before returning to Chris, lips latching onto his length, sighing happily.

Groaning, he pressed a hand over his lips, biting into his knuckle on a moan, other hand grasping the sheets.

Fingers moving along his entrance pondering before grabbing the others over to the lube.

Looking down at him, biting a bit harder into his knuckle he blushed almost impossibly dark, unable to peal his gaze away from the other.

"Stop biting that knuckle, Love." he whispered softly, shivering visibly with pleasure, moaning he opened the lube licking over his tip slowly.

Tensing more, his eyes fluttered shut before forcing them back open, reaching down to brush his thumb a bit teasingly over his lower lip.

"Chris." he mewled licking his finger and on his slitted entrance, putting some of the lube onto the others entrance lightly putting his fingertip against his entrance.

Swallowing shakily, he shifted to lean back comfortably on the bed, exhaling slow and shakily to try his best at relaxing.

"Chris, are you sure?" he asked softly kissing down his length slowly

"For one...i've never been more positive about anything..." he tried to calm his breathing, giving a breathy half out of it chuckle. "And secondly...you expect me to think coherently when you're doing that?"

Smiles with a soft chuckle he moved away. "better?" raises brow, "Should I re-ask or can I continue?" he said eyes glistening happily

"Please continue..." he fidgeted a bit, shifting to reach out and take his wrist to pull him closer, pressing their lips together.

Moaning softly fingers moving up against his entrance where the lube was along his entrance sliding his index finger into his entrance slowly, very slowly.

Moving his lips slowly onto Darren's, he kissed him slow and sweetly, moaning gently to the slight touch and shifted closer, breath coming short and awkward.

Carefully he slid his tongue along the others bottom lip as he pushed his finger a bit deeper into Chris moving it around faintly to try to widen him enough for more.

Chris shuddered heavily, his own tongue flicking lightly against Darren's, fingers moving to brush faintly over the other's length.

Blushing gently his tongue slowly moved to entangle with Chris' slowly adding a second finger trying to move away fromt he others touch.

"Let me touch..." he whispered, scooting closer carefully before returning to the kiss, sitting up to lean back on one hand, kissing back heatedly, fingers rubbing along his length and tip-

"N..Not yet...Please let me concentrate...I ..I dont want to hurt you.." he moaned thrusted his fingers up into his body whimpering.

"Promise to let me touch soon...?" He whispered, forcing his hand away to lean back on both, watching him with flushed cheeks.

Smiling up at him, he nodded gently, kissing along his neck slowly moving his two digits in and out of him trying to open him gently-

"O-ohm..." eyes fluttering shut, he tilted his head back with the feeling, exhaling low and shuddery as he tilted his hips slightly more.

"a..Are you alright?" he asked, still moving but was shaken by the sight that the other was giving him, blushing and panting.

"Yes..." he whispered, absently wetting his lips and giving a gentle roll of the hips. "Yes..." he repeated half paying attention to the question.

Smiling down at him, he moved his fingers at an angle knowing that there was a spot within him that would bring him even more pleasure, but wasnt sure of where it was.

Chris choked out a moan of pleasure, member giving a light twitch as it leaked ever faintly, hips giving a roll down more as his fingers curled into the sheets tightly.

leaning down a bit he started to lick the others tip slowly as he started to thrust his fingers against the same spot.

Lips parting on a sensual moan, he leaned back completely now, fingers tearing lightly at the sheets as he arched his back, stilling to the sensations he'd never experienced before.

Shuddering visibly he opened his mouth to swallow all of Chris' lengths as he started to add a third fingers stretching him wider.

"Darren..." He let out a drawn-out moan of the name, hips jerking faintly though he tried to force himself still, the faint muscle of his stomach tensing and relaxing as trembles shuddered through him.

"Chris.." he moaned about his length, pushing against him a bit harder and faster wanting the other to complete into his mouth.

"D-Darren...oh gods..." without thinking about it, he suddenly reached down to grip his hair, rolling his hips on a trembling cry, breathing frantic now.

Pushing the three digits up into him hitting his sweet spot hard and fast, he sucked on theothers length harder and deeper wanting the other to feel pleasure.

"W-Wait-!" He shuddered heavily, trying to force back completion.

tongue rolling over the others tip fingers moving a bit slower almost stopping as he rubbed his prostate with his fingers relentlessly

Eyes rolling back in pure pleasure, he let out a thick, drawn-out moan as the knot unwound inside of him, crying out sweetly as he came, wave upon wave of quiverying bliss fluttering through him as he held onto the other's hair as a lifeline.

Moaning he swallowed all of the others seed, loving the taste, thrusting his fingers slowly, shivering at his completion. "Chris...Mmm.."

"Oh my god.." he whispered breathlessly, hand lifting to shakily smooth through his hair. "Oh god..."

"Mmm, Wonderful..." he whispered fingers slowly but still moving in him, leaning up to kiss Chris gently

Moaning against his mouth, he rocked his hips down onto him without registering he was doing so, hands lifting to roll slowly over his chest to teasingly scratch gently over his nipples, continuing down to dip into a belly button then lower to wrap around his length.

Gasping shakily with the sudden rush of heat that moved through his entire frame and curled his toes from the pleasure, he moaned against the other mouth fingers moving up hardre and faster.

Screaming out into his mouth, he tugged Darren closer, free hand scratching down his back while the other pumped him, hips rolling against him.

Moaning out louder at the others touches and voice, shaking he was trying so hard to push against him more but was also balancing himself to try to grab a condom.

"I want you..." he groaned out, pressing more fervently against him.

"Protection." he panted thickly pulling away from him a bit so that he could put the condom on himself.

Wetting his lips, he watched the other hungrily, his heart thundering as his body begged for the man. "You're so handsome..."

"Chris..." putting the condom on easily he then looked up at chris, positioning himself above the younger male "You are positive?"

"Yes...give me a minute..just to feel you..." he whispered gently, pulling the other down against him, rubbing faintly against him and turning his head to kiss down his neck, just loving the feel of being against him.

Moaning shakily he willingly did as he was told, following the others pulling roling against him just barely to feel his skin against his own.

Moaning sweetly, his fingers and hands roamed the length of his frame, smiling into his neck at the excitement and sweetness of it all. "You feel amazing.." he whispered.

Feeling his body heat up goosebumps slid along his entire frame, moaning out with pleasure. " Chris..you feel...god." he whimpering shakily with want.

Shuddering heavily, he leaned back to look up at him, smiling shyly, a dazed expression heavy upon his face. "I'm ready..."

Blushing brightly, "T..Tell me if I have to stop." he whispered softly, kissing along his neck as he angled himself to push his tip against the others entrance.

Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of Darren's lips upon his skin. "Alright..."

Nipping along the others neck purring softly and contently, moaning shakily, pushing slowly into him.

Chris tensed, though tried to force himself to relax. He swallowed hard and shaky, letting out the faintest of moans at the other's lips.

"You alright?" he whispered shakily with pleasure trying to hold onto his self control.

"Yes...don't stop..." he whispered, purring faintly with desire.

Groaning shakily he moved in a swift movement fully into Chris' warmth, moaning out thickly-

Gasping sharply, he shuddered again, clinging to the older boy in turn. "Oh wow.."

"Oh wow.." he mimiced the other in pleasure hips rolling up into him shakily, whimpering with want

"Ohmygod.." Chris moaned low and thick, eyes shut tightly as he rocked against his length, mumbling something beneath his breath.

Gasping sharply at Chris' movement he pulled back and rocked up into him slow and gentle.

Shivering again, he arched his back, chewing his lower lip. "Oh.."

Sighing happily, he nipped along Chris' neck as he slowly moved in and out of him, sighing happily.

Muscles quivering around him, a moan died in the back of his throat, hips rolling careful and slow, fingers shifting to slide into the other's hair and drag him into a delicious kiss.

Moaning softly against the others lips, he started to angle his hip so he was hitting his sweet spot with each and every movement.

Gasping sharply, Chris moaned out sweetly as his hips thrust, his member twitching faintly. "A-ahhhnm..."

"Chriss..." he moaned out thickly, hissing against his cheek bucking up into his boyfriend harder

"Oh god-Darren-I...yess..." he shivered, moaning thickly with pleasure as he gripped tighter at him.

Carefully spreading the others legs a bit wider so he could penetrate him even deeper, moaning out shakily with pleasure as he did so."Chris...beautiful."

"ohmygod..!" arching his back, the younger male let out a low moaning cry of pleasure, thrusting against him in turn desperately.

Moaning outmore he tried to move faster, feeling how close he was already fingers moving to pump Chris' length in time with his thrusts.

Chris' breath hitched, muscles tensing ard and tight around him, know he wouldnt last more than a moment more, he gripped the older male's shoulders, crying out sweetly into his ear.

"Please...Chris..Give me.." he moaned out thickly with pleasure rolling up into him hitting his prostate harder and faster, feeling himself start to cave.

"Ohmyg-D-Darren!" He gasped out, hips jerking once more down against him as his body milked at the other desperately, a cry of pleasure being torn from his lips hotly into the other's ear as he shuddered a thick completion between them.

Moaning out thickly with pleasure he started to move into him faintly harder but jerkily as he completed into the condom, whimpering out thickly with pleasure as he jerked into him, finger staying hard onto the others length stroking him.

"Oh Darren...ah..." he whimpered, hips continuing to jerk slightly, breathing coming sharp and shaky as he clung to his lover, mewling sweetly.

Whimpering thickly he slowed his movements laying on top of Chris, sighing happily into the others ear holding onto him tightly. "Oh..chris.."

"w-wow..." he breathed out, quivering fingers drawing patterns along the back of the other's neck gently.

Sighing contently, carefully pulling out of Chris taking off the condom before flipping them over, and holding onto the younger male tightly, feeling happy to have the other so close. "wow.." he responded in return

Shifting to straddle his hips, he leaned down to gently kiss him, eyes fluttering shut, hands splayed across his chest.

Smiling gently, he held onto Chris, holding him tightly. "Chris.." he mewled against the others lips, kissing him gently. "We should sleep...its late." he whispered

"We should..." He whispered, eyes pleasantly closed still as he murmured on his lips, shifting his hips faintly against the other's as he kissed him slowly and hotly.

Groaning faintly onto the others lips, holding onto him tighter. "Chris.." his voice was hoarse and warning.

Whimpering softly, he slid his tongue into the other's mouth, breath coming shaky and ragged as he reached where he straddled the other's hips, taking Darren's length and stroking it slowly.

"Love...you...I...sle.." moaning shakily he tried to lean into the touch but then to squirm away from his fingers. "Chris."

"mmmn..." whimpering faintly once more, he blushed hotly, shifting to take Darren's hand to bring it to his own length shyly, silently showing the other his body was fully reacting already, bring Darren's other hand to his quickly beating heart.

Moaning blushing visibly realizing how turned on the other was becoming, then to his heart, Gasping he rolled the other onto his back once more, kissing him fully and deeply whispering into lips his name.

Chris breathing caught before he let out a faint moan, rolling up slowly against him as his arms looped around his neck and shoulders, tilting his head to deepen the slow and hot kiss. "mmmn..."

Darren pulled the other closer against his chest before wiggled free of the others grasp, kissing down his chest to his length suckling on him.

Giving a drawn-out moan, he chewed on his lower lip lightly as his hips rolled gently, breathing awkward and quivering.

Slowly his tongue moved over his slitted entrance, moaning softly at the taste, moving up to his stomach where he had spilled his seed not but a few minutes ago-

"O-ohh..." he breathed, feeling his body heaten more to the man's actions, groaning at the feeling.

Smirking deviously, he moved his tongue to lap up his seed slowly purring at the flavor-

Eyes opening to watch him, he shivered, blushing scarlet to the expression.

Smirking up at him, his tongue lapping his bellybutton "delicious" he said hoarsely and full of pleasure.

Shuddering heavily, he moaned out with a whimper, blushing furiously by this point, member leaking faintly.

Moaning softly he moved back to his length licking up it slowly. "Chris.." he mewled sweetly.

Biting down onto his lower lip hard, he whimpered, squirming restlessly so at the feeling. "m...mn.."

Smirking faintly, "Why love, why do you squirm so?" he asked softly faintly running his teeth over the others tip.

Chris cried out softly, trying to force his voice down then, eyes closing once more tightly as he bit into his knuckle as he had previously before mumbling against it. "Sensitive...but god...can't get enough..."

"You love it..." he moaned swallowing the others length fully bobbing down onto him faster and harder until he hit the back of his throat ever single time.

"Darren! Darren-turn around-" he gasped, hips jerking slightly.

"what?" he blinked faintly confused at the order.

"Uhm-" his voice cracked slightly from the severeness of everything, a vivid flush of embarrassment upon his face. "I want...let me taste...too...while..." he paused, shifting to pull the pillow over his face in shame.

Smiling gently he leaned up against the others length nipping along it gently. "You will have to move the pillow, Chris."

Blushing hotly, he swallowed, slowly moving the pillow out of the way and wet his lips lightly.

Blushing he slowly moved so his knees were straddling the others head, biting hit bottom lip before eyes moving up to Chris' length, licking up the other males tip.

Shuddering, he blushed more, if possible, though lifted his head to brush his lips faintly against the other's tip with a purr, tasting the hint of precum that was there. "mmmn..."

Moaning shakily feeling how sensitive he truly was tryin to pull away from the others touch, whimpering thickly bobbing down onto Chris' entire length

Gasping sharply, Chris keeled before enclosing his lips Orr the other's tip, suckling and rolling his tongue over the spot.

Shivering he blushed moaning out thickly, hips jerking against Chris' warm mouth, whimpering thickly.

Pushing onto him more, he slid so that all of the other was in his mouth, swallowing so that the other would feel the pressure

Gasping out shakily he bucked down into the warmth that surrounded him before he tried to still his hips

Purring thickly, he swirled his tongue around his tip, hands taking his hips to make him rock into his mouth.

Moaning out thickly with pleasure, bucking up against his mouth, before he moved his fingers down to his entrance and thrusted them in time with his sucking.

Crying out around his length, he squirmed and shifted, whimpering with pleasure and giving a choked sob of ecstasy.

"Chris." he moaned out softly against his length thrusting two digits up into him to hit his prostate hard as he suckedon him

Whimpering and squirming, tensing against him, he pulled from his length to reach for the lube that had been flung somewhere on the bed, hastily opening it to put some on his fingers carefully sliding one finger into the other for the first time as he went back to licking at his tip.

Letting out a startled cry he let go of the others length, pressing his forehead against his innerthigh. "oh my god.." he moaned out thickly movemnts stalling to get used to the sensations rushing through him.

Tongue slipping along his slit, he mewled, kissing there hotly as he carefully slid in another digit, bending his fingers ever slightly.

"oh ..." he moaned out thickly with pleasure his hips jerked faintly at the sensation, "Oh my.." he whimpered biting onto the other's thigh faintly adding a third finger into the other in a teasing movement of rocking in him.

Moaning thickly to the bite on his thigh, he shivered, squirming a bit as he began to thrust his fingers into him, brushing his prostate with pressure.

Shuddering he made a startled cry of pleasure rolling up into the other a bit more, sucking on his tip relentlessly, hips jerking back into Chris' fingers.

"Oh gods..." he choked shakily, devouring him suddenly once more and bobbed his head onto him quickly.

Crying against the others length he tried to bob down onto him harder and faster, thrusting into him even more.

Unconsciously giving a soft playful growl around him, his free hand lifted to take hold of what his mouth couldn't, pumping as he bobbed onto him more.

Groaning he tried to tug away from the other, whimpering out thickly with pleasure hips trying to move against his mouth, trying to hold onto himtighter. "Chris!" he cried out thrusting his fingers up into him.

Muscles tensing and relaxing, Chris shivered and whimpered, feeling himself growing closer to the edge, groaning around him as he bobbed harder and faster.

"Chris let me taste yu" he groaned ut thickly, bbbing down harder nto him, blushing feelinghimself near his end

Whimpering heavily around him, he arched his hips more as if silently begging, his lips stalling faintly.

Fingers jerking up into Chris harder and faster to try to get him t complete,tongue rolling over his slitted entance

Moaning desperately, he shuddered again, trying his hardest to hold back but knew it would be too much the moment he felt that devilish tongue once more, his own suddenly working fervently against the other, fingers thrusting hard against his sweet spot.

Groaning shakily he tried to pull his length away from the other feeling himself nearly caving, pushing fingers up faster and harder whimpering thickly with pleasure

Breath hitching, he cried out sweetly, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as a heavy shudder jolted through him, and he came hard into the other's mouth, crying out around his length as he continued to move on him.

Moaning out loudly he jerked down into Chris' mouth as he came hard with the other, as he swallowed him fully, trying to take in all of his seed.

Letting out a quiet scream around him, he squirmed, fingers moving to grip his hips to suckle him hungrily, devouring the taste and all he was given.

Slowly sucking up the others lengths then back down licking him, making sure there was nothing left of his seed on him. "C..Chris...Let go." he panted shakily, trembling.

Trembling heavily, he swallowed shakily, gradually leaning back to catch his breath, thighs visibly trembling.

Moaning he pulled fully away before he moved to kiss Chris gently pulling the blanket up his own back before sliding onto his side holding the other trembling male beside him.


End file.
